Edward's Reason
by Rossie
Summary: Edward's always called werewolves vile, dangerous creatures. Seventy years ago Edward had a good reason why. This is it. Better description inside:
1. Chapter 1 Forks

_A/N- this fanfic I am working on along with my other, Mistakes Happen. This fanfic is totally original, I thought of it myself without reading anyone elses. I may have some flaws in my writing, I'm not quite comfortable with the time period. Please feel free to correct me and give me ideas. _

_Here is the background information you'll need to know- **This story takes place when Edward first came to Forks, Washington, before Bella is even alive. Alice and Jasper are not living with them at the time. It's a story explaining why Edward is so strongly set against letting Bella near werewolves. **The story switches between Edward's point of view (EPOV), Ana's point of view (APOV) and Ephraim Black's point of view (BPOV). keep these in mind._

_Please read, enjoy, review! I'll try to update once or twice a week. And now, Edward's Reason!_

* * *

**EPOV**

"It's perfect!" Esme mused as she scurried over to the door of the worn white mansion and stroked it lovingly. I faked a smile, pretending to be pleased by this large white mansion in the middle of nowhere. Carlisle smiled next to me, his thoughts revolving around how pleased he was that he'd found a place that the family seemed to like. It was nice enough, I guess. Here in Forks, Washington it would almost always be rainy. Since this was the case then that meant that my family could spend a multitude of our time outside without fear.

"Check this clearing," I heard Emmett call from behind me, his thoughts immediately racing through the possibilities of wrestling matches we could have there. I stifled a groan. It was times like this when I wished that Emmett had someone else to tussle with all the time. Rosalie swept past me towards where Esme stood by the door.

"It is rather lovely," she admitted, peaking through the doorway. She spun around and looked at Carlisle, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "Are we going to do a little remodeling job?"

Carlisle chuckled. _At least I won't have to worry about that anymore._ "Of course Rosalie," he answered easily, a slight smile touching his lips. "That can be yours and Esme's job if you wish." I watched Esme and Rosalie's faces turn anxious as plans swam through their head. I politely blocked their thoughts as they requested the renovation to be a surprise.

"Wanna wrestle Edward?" Emmett asked, sneaking up as best he could to attempt to tackle me from behind. I sidestepped as he leapt, his arms stretched wide in front of him. I sighed impatiently, turning towards Carlisle to see if there was anything I could do.

"Go wrestle with Rosalie," I shot back, not in the mood to deal with Emmett. _Party pooper._ Emmett's mind scoffed as he scowled at my retreating back.

Carlisle sat beside the house, a large book in his hands. I blocked out his thoughts as his eyes scanned the pages in sheer boredom. He glanced up at me as I approached, his eyes dropping back to the small print on the page as I stopped.

"Yes son?" He asked softly, his eyes never leaving the book as he flipped to the next page. I couldn't exactly refer to myself as Carlisle's son. Though he was my father in countless ways, he was not my biological father. I didn't deserve the trust and faith this man put into me, especially after I'd left him only years ago. Even then he'd let me go, believing I would do the right thing, make the right choice. I glanced at the ground as my mind relived those days. If I were to fill Carlisle in on every detail of what I'd been doing I was positive he would frown upon me. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it, I was too ashamed. That's why I had come back.

"Is there anything I can do here?" I questioned, looking around the small woods that surrounded our safe haven. Carlisle sighed quietly to himself as he wondered lightly if he had made the right choice still. I kept my eyes averted, trying to block his thoughts of doubt.

"You should hunt," Carlisle suggested, waiting until I finally met his eyes before he spoke. I nodded and sighed. I'd been lenient on the diet when I had been alone and, except for the undying guilt and slight anguish of the constant loneliness, I'd preferred it. Now that I was with Carlisle and he had obtained a full coven for which we stayed with, I had no choice but to stick to animal blood.

"Sounds like a plan," I accepted, the burn in my throat growing more pronounced. I nodded to him before I departed, heading towards the babbling river behind the house. I lengthened my strides, my pace quickening, and bounded over the river without breaking stride. I continued through the forest, enjoying the silence as the thoughts of my family faded away as the distance between us grew. Maybe this was why I'd left Carlisle in the first place, I didn't always enjoy the constant buzz of the thoughts around me. I cherished what little serenity the world had left to offer me.

A small clearing was just beyond the trees. I sped up, a seemingly impossible feat, to reach the small break in the dense trees. I had always loved to run, now more then ever with the speed I could accumulate. I broke from the trees into the small clearing. I could see mountains in the distance, the clouds dipping low to obscure the tip. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, taking in the sounds around me, giving myself over to the most inhumane side of me. In the distance I could hear a beating heart, followed by a light licking sound and a few other accompanying hearts. A small herd of deers. I sighed, I'd been hoping for a mountain lion perhaps. I squatted, opening my eyes halfway, and prepared to launch forward.

_Oh my!_

An unexpected thought broke my concentration and I snapped back to my feet and scanned the trees. I'd been so focused on the hunt that I hadn't even considered that someone might be approaching me. I heard something stir in the brush beside a tree across the opening. I cautiously strode towards it, stopping a few feet away.

_Oh no, I'm done._

I took a few more curious steps closer. If there were thoughts, then why wasn't there a heartbeat? I thought Carlisle had claimed there were no other vampires in this general area. I stretched my hand forward and pulled the tall weeds aside. Something shot forward and stood level to my face.

I found myself staring into the piercing red eyes of another vampire.


	2. Chapter 2 Burning

_A/N- this is a character not from twilight, just in case your wondering:)  
Please, please review on this one and tell me if I had a accurate description of the main event occuring. Thank uuu!!!_

_

* * *

_

**APOV**

"Make it stop, _please_ put out the fire!" I let out another blood curdling scream that no one seemed to hear. Where was I? Where was this fire coming from? What was happening! Where did that angel I'd followed here go to? Why _me!_

I panted, widening my eyes in an attempt to see something, anything, that would hint at where I was. I saw nothing, like I had before, but the redness of the fire that had enveloped me what seemed like years ago. It had started at my forearm, where the heavenly man had bent his head to kiss. When he rose his face up to me he had smiled in pleasure. His smile was so painstakingly beautiful that I was put into a slight as my head swam, but the burning pain in my arm was quickly brought to my attention. I had screamed and started shaking my arm, yelling for him to put out the fire on my arm. He'd just continued to smile, bending in to kiss my neck. As his icy lips met my neck I felt a slight relief, a small distraction to relieve me of the pain in my arm. Then there was a sharp prick, like my neck was being stabbed by two hot needles, and my throat was on fire too.

I backed away from the man, screaming at him as I jumped in pain, tears running helplessly out of my eyes and done my cheeks. _"You!"_ I had yelled at him, pointing a finger weakly at him before I lost control of my arm completely as it was lost in the invisible fire. _"What are you doing to me?! You, you monster!" _Words were beyond me after that. All I could hear was my choked up screams as the fire made it hard just to breath. They died away eventually as my knees buckled and I fell to the ground as the veins branching through my arms and torso burst into flames, on at a time. The last thing I remembered hearing was a dark chuckle as the veins in my legs caught fire. The snap of a twig announced the departure of my murder as he left me where I laid to die.

I'd lost complete track of time while I'd been under. The flames burned relentlessly through my body as I laid crippled on the forest floor. What in my mind had told me it was alright to go into the woods with some beautiful stranger I'd spoken with for no more then a mere ten minutes? Some part of my mind had been warning me this would end badly, but it never had suspected it would end this badly. It'd considered maybe rape or a bullet in the head at worse. Truthfully, those both sounded preferable. How was it even possible for one angelic man to reign in such a pain and then release it on a human being?

It was days, months, maybe even years later when I felt the fire slowly beginning to recede from my fingertips. Of course, this should have brought me relief, but it brought back my voice and a strangled high pitch scream broke through my already opened mouth and sent birds screeching from the trees as I writhed in pain.

"What the _hell_," My every word broke in pain. I felt my arm twist at an awkward angle, but the pain failed to register as it was lost in the fire. "Is this fire!" I screamed again in agony as the flamed flared and my heart jumped into a higher gear. It was as if my heart was running a marathon and had reached the final stretch, breaking out into the fastest sprint it had left to offer. _Kill me now_. I pleaded in my mind as I gripped at the ground with my left hand and bit my lips as I felt control seeping back into me.

I tried my hardest to remain glued to the ground, though I feared that I was going to bite a hole in my lip as I held in my screams. As the fire left my arms and legs, it didn't seem to ever die down. The fire might not have been there anymore but I couldn't feel anything but the pain that was building up in my torso and near the bottom of my neck as the fire intensified from the combining fires. My breaths came in heaves, my chest rising and falling painfully as the flames crept towards my heart as it raced onward, quickening if that was at all possible.

My scream escaped me as the fire reached its center point, engulfing my heart and sending it beating at the speed of light. I had been wrong before. I would have sat with the flames licking at my whole body for the rest of eternity if I had been able to avoid this heart throb. My back arched off the ground as I thrashed about the ground, trying with all my might to end my misery. I gave up as it continued on, my heart racing through my chest, threatening to burst out of its shell and eat me alive, when suddenly my heart's pace began to decline. The fire didn't cease, but the change in atmosphere was shocking. I lowered my chest to the ground and panted, taking deep breaths as I tried to see through my blinded eyes.

The fire! It was dying! Joy overrode my whole body as, along with my heartbeat, the fire began to decrease. It slowly was dowsed by nonexisting water, sending waves of relief through my body. I released my lip, no longer in fear of screaming, and relaxed, totally prepared for the fire to die. It took its sweet time to fade away from my heart, leaving a slight throb to it as it stuttered hopelessly and then stopped all together. My eyes were filled with images.

I snapped up– so quick there was no movement– and threw my hands in front of my face in shock as I took in the scenery around me. It seemed like the whole movement had taken me all of two seconds. In those two seconds, though, I'd sat up, seen the forest in a new vivid light, and covered my face. I lowered my hands at an unfamiliar speed again to scan the forest again. It was much different then what I was used to. Each vein in every leaf stood out to me, the green brilliant as it glowed in a nonexisting light. The echoes of birds chirping hit my ears with a loud clarity I wasn't used to, each sound clear and exact. I pushed myself to my feet, or so I prepared to, and found myself up the minute I thought of the action. I looked around, spinning slightly, to see the image laid out around me. I smiled at the beautiful scene, wondering if the pain had sent me to heaven, when the fire came back.

It didn't spread across my body like it had previously, it targeted in on my throat. I swallowed helplessly as my hands flew up to it in an attempt to put out the flames from the outside. My hands were pale, a snowy color I wasn't used to, but my mind was too preoccupied with the return of the flames to pay it any mind. I'd revisit that later. I felt like I was stumbling forward but, as I looked down at my feet, I only saw myself moving gracefully forward. I coughed as my pitiful attempts to dowse the fire with swallowing failed. I dropped down behind a bush of overgrown grass and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the ground as I grabbed at my throat.

A swift movement triggered an unfamiliar defensive feeling inside of me. I heard a low rumble bubble up from deep in my chest and I looked down in surprise. I perked my head over the grass to see a beautiful, pale man with bronze hair squat down, his head pointed forward in concentration. _Oh my!_ My mind shouted as I bit my lip to avoid calling out in awe.

The man shot out of his defensive squat, breaking his concentration. In my haste, I hit my head on the grass as I bent it with such speed my eyes widened in shock. I heard light steps coming towards where I hide. _Oh no, I'm done. _I moaned in my head as I heard him stop only a foot away. A pale hand appeared just above my head and pushed the grass aside. I clenched my teeth and jumped to my feet, fear washing through my system as I rose myself to look into the golden eyes of the pale angel.

He gasped and took a slight step back before bending into a defensive stance. I blinked, slightly confused, before I realized that I, too, had lowered myself defensively as a growl ripped through my lips. I shook in my head in confusion. _How'd I get here?_ I wondered as I tried to straightened myself out. The pale man tilted his head in slight amusement. I glared at him. This was funny?

"What's your name?" His velvet broke suddenly broke through the silence. I was expecting my heart to stop beating at such a sound and my eyes widened in fear as I remembered that my heart had stopped beating. My hands flew to my chest and cradled where my heart was. The fire in my throat flared at the same moment. I moved my right hand to cup my throat. The bronze haired man approached me with his hands raised like a criminal would approach a cop in surrender and cautiously brought his hands to mine, lowering them to my sides before he released me and took a carefully slow step back.

"I can explain to you everything," he promised me, his velvet voice lowering into a sweeter, more gentle tone. "And I can help dowse the fire. Just tell me your name." I stared back helplessly at him, swallowing again.

"Ana."


	3. Chapter 3 Ana

_A/N- here's the third chapter. I haven't gotten much feedback from the many views this story has had so far and that worries me. I need to know what people think of how i'm writting. I can't improve or continue without a proper amount of feedback to my writting. Please spare me a review if you have any suggestions or just found it the slightest bit entertaining. It takes like thirty seconds. Now here's **Ana**._

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Human blood. It was faint, but still detectable under the layer of the sweet of scent of the vampire. I gasped, Newborn. By the looks of it, the sound of her thoughts twisting in confusion, told me that it had been no more then a few days since she'd been bitten. I stepped back from her and mimicked her actions, lowering myself defensively. A growl erupted from her clenched teeth

and her head snapped up in shock. _How'd I get here?_ she wondered in explicit confusion. I smiled. I loved the confusion this newborn expressed. She glowered back at me.

"What's your name?" I asked cautiously, keeping my voice authoritative. She blinked at me, her head spinning at the sound of my voice. I resisted the urge to snort. Her hands flew up to her chest, where her heart would be, her head not wrapping around the concept that it would never beat again. At the same moment her hands cradled with her heart used to beat her throat burst

into flames, drawing her thirst back to her attention. I averted my eyes, blocking her thoughts as she brought the pain of it to the front of her mind. She brought her hand up to her throat in a pitiful attempt to dowse the fire. I looked back at her sympathetically. She looked through me, swallowing aimlessly. I put my hands up and slowly approached her, not sure what quite else to do. I cautiously outstretched my hands and rested them around her wrists, carefully pulling them down to her side, willing her not to attack. She watched me helplessly as I lowered her hands, her mind screaming a million questions at me. I dropped her wrists at her waist and took a slow step back.

"I can explain to you everything," I promised her, lowering my voice to the warm, gentle one I used around humans. "And I can dowse the fire. Just tell me your name." Her crimson eyes widened in despair as she swallowed again.

"Ana." She responded cautiously, instantly snapping her head up straight at the sound of her own voice. _Was that me?!_ She looked at me, her eyebrows arching in disbelief and confusion.

"Is that your full name?" I asked for her benefit. It was obvious she was longing to hear her own voice again. She half smiled at me before wincing in the pain of the fire in her throat.

"Anastasia is my full name," She informed me, looking around her in awe as her voice rang like bells through the clearing. "Anastasia Mayonia." Her slight smile widened as she accepted that this truly was her voice, moving on to looking around in awe at the beauty of the scenery around her. As she whipped her head around to the sound of a bird one of her caramel curls flashed in front of her eyes and she froze. Gripping at her hair she examined it in disbelief. _It's not frizzy? What in the world? Oh so silky!_ I chuckled lightly to myself at her thoughts as she ogled over her changed hair. The unexpected sound from me brought me back to the center of her constantly switching attention.

"My throat," she remembered, reminding me that I still had to show her how I planned on dowsing it. She looked at me with sad irritation. "Help me, please." Her voice was so pitiful I felt the need to help her, and now.

"Follow me, Ana," I beckoned her as I turned and began walking at a human pace towards the center of the clearing. She didn't hesitate for a moment before she found herself beside me. _How do I do that!_ She looked over her pale hands in disbelief, as if she thought she was about to disappear into thin air.

"Now stay close to me and don't go anywhere else," I instructed, turning to look at her. She stared back at me vacantly. "Can you do that Anastasia?" She shook her head for a moment, clearing it of all distraction, before nodding reassuringly. I looked her over nervously, weighing with myself if this was the right choice to make or not, and decided that I'd at least introduce animal blood to her before she found human blood. I took off at a slower run than I usually ran, watching Ana skeptically as she watched her feet speed across the ground in awe. I sighed deeply as she sped up and forced me to quicken my pace to stay by her side.

"Slower Ana," I warned as she sped past me, giggling giddly at her speed. She looked at me from over her shoulder and smiled sheepishly, not believing that she was going as fast as she was. She shortened her strides, falling into pace with me. I waved my hand to the left and turned sharply, heading towards the herd of deer that still stood around drinking from the river. She followed me as I slowed and crept up to the brush between two trees that stood facing the river bank. Ana lowered herself beside me, gazing curiously over the brush to see what I had stopped us for. I looked at the ground, trying to block her thoughts as her throat burned with yearning to drink the animal's blood. I cupped my hand over her mouth and put a finger to my lips, silencing her. The deer had their backs to us as they drank. I smiled, turning my face back to Ana.

"Can we get them, they make it worse!" She whispered so low I didn't fear that the deers had even heard it.

"Watch me, then do it yourself, got it?" I watched her quizzically as she continued to stare out at the deer. She nodded faintly, not exactly paying attention to me. I debated on whether this was a good idea or not, whether I should just tell her to go get those deer and then run for it. Deciding I might as well show her how to do it, I crouched defensively and shot through the brush towards the defenseless deer. I tackled one easily before it even had the chance to make a move for its escape. It was drained within seconds, its hot blood numbing the fire that was forever in the back of my throat. I hopped up, brushing the few specks of dirt I'd accumulated and motioned for Ana to take her turn. Her eyes light up in excitement as she lowered head her below the brush as she squatted. I stepped aside, preparing for her to sprint through. The deer were beginning to thin, but I doubted that, in the two seconds it'd taken me, she would have any difficulty catching one. Since my mind had been so set to her sprinting towards the deer, the next action she took caught me by surprise.

A deer, which had just been running the opposite way, froze dead in its tracks and turned, running towards us. Ana, taking advantage of the confused deer, dove straight out of the brush. Her feet didn't touch the ground as she nose dived straight towards the wide eyed deer, her teeth catching its neck with expertise. She toppled over, rolling forward with the deer cradled into her chest as she drained the warm blood from it. The relief that waved through her body and from her mind to mine washed through me too, calming the dull pain in my throat for a short amount of time. The minute the deer was bloodless Ana discarded it and, without the moment of hesitation I'd been expecting, shot up and went straight for another deer.

"Stop!" Ana yelled pleadingly as the deer rushed in the opposite direction of her. I chuckled. She wasn't going to need to tell them to stop to catch up with them. Shockingly, the deer seemed to slow their runs before they came to a stop completely at her words. Their eyes glazed over and they were defenseless. My eyes widened in dismay as I watched Ana's smile grow before she leapt onto all the vulnerable deer and drained them. My lips parted as I debated on whether to interrupt her hunting to question how this was possible, or to wait until she was filled.

"Ana-" I began to ask as she finished draining her fourth deer. I would think that she would have had her fill by now, but she thought otherwise.

"Shush!" She demanded before turning on the fifth deer that stood frozen, eyes half closed. My lips fell into a stiff, thin line at her response. I found myself not only unwilling to prod further, but _unable_. My eyes narrowed in confusion and frustration as my mouth failed to cooperate. I watched quizzically as she finished her sixth deer and rounded on me. She smiled in relief as she cupped her temporarily cooled throat. I knew the relief would only last mere seconds, yet I couldn't inform her of that.

"What did you want?" She questioned serenely, watching me with a look of confusion as I stretched open my mouth before responding. I resisted the urge to glower at her. She was only a newborn, emotions could run wild with her. Before I had my chance to inquire what had just occurred, her other hand flew up to her throat and her eyes widened in anger

"You said you'd stop the fire!" She accursed, her eyes switching from anger to desperation. I looked back at her sympathetically.

"You're a newborn, its not going to lessen for a fair amount of time," I explained, putting my hands up to show I wasn't going to attack and I had meant no harm. Her thoughts instantly reminded me I was yet to explain to her what she had become.

"A newborn?" Her eyebrows arched and her anger was dropped. I was surprised, this newborn had quite a bit of control. Though it seemed that the control wasn't only for herself. I took a deep breath before responding. I knew that I couldn't just leave Ana to survive on her own. I was going to have to bring her home and introduce her to Carlisle. I couldn't make this kind of decision myself. Also, I was slightly reluctant to tell her she was a vampire when I had no one to help defend me if she went on a rampage.

"Everything will be explained," I promised again, looking deep into her ruby as in assurance. She nodded slightly. "But I have to bring you to someone else I know who is just like us. He can do much more for you than I can." She rose her eyebrows, questioning me in her mind who this could be without knowing I could hear. I narrowed my eyes to catch her attention, showing her the seriousness in my next words. "You must promise me you'll stay calm."

Ana glared at me as if I'd accused her for murder. I winced at her menacing glare and took a small step back, my hands still risen. Her curiosity was slowly getting the better of her and her anger, once again, evaporated. "I promise."

A faint smile touched my lips as her face grew sincere. I slowly lowered my hand and held it out to her. "Are you ready?" She looked down at my hand, slowly accepting my offer as her slender pale hand slid into mine. She looked up at me cautiously, willing me to do something dangerous to her.

"Of course." She smiled shyly.


End file.
